1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand tools which are easily locked on work pieces and support another tool to act on the work piece and more particularly deals with vise locking pliers slidably mounting prick punches to pierce work pieces gripped by the pliers.
2. Prior Art
Adjustable toggle actuated locking pliers or wrenches are known in the prior art such as for example in the expired William Petersen U.S. Pat. No. 2,417,013 issued Mar. 4, 1947 and the Christian Petersen U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,932 issued Jan. 24, 1956. Copies of these patents are filed herewith from which it will be readily apparent that these prior known locking pliers or wrenches only serve to grip or clamp work pieces.